


On the Wall

by Emphyrio



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphyrio/pseuds/Emphyrio
Summary: Even in the mirror universe, Kirk and Spock manage to get together.





	On the Wall

“Mr. Spock.” 

Kirk’s boots clacked against the polished floor as he strode down the hall after Spock. Spock paused and glanced over his shoulder, then turned around fully. He raised an eyebrow quizzically as Kirk stopped in front of him, bare shoulders thrown back in their typical military stance. His tight shirt glittered with the slight sway of his chest. Spock’s personal Vulcan guard turned around and regarded the confrontation suspiciously. 

“Did you require something of me, Captain?”

Kirk crossed his arms.

“Are you working?” he asked, indicating the PADD trapped under Spock’s arm. Spock glanced down at it. 

“Weapons schematics,” he replied, meeting Kirk’s eyes, “For Mr. Scott. I have finished revising them and was delivering them to engineering.”

Kirk scoffed. 

“That can wait.”

Spock tilted his head inquisitively, crossing his arms. 

“You have something more important?”

“I’d like to talk to you. And I’ll make that an order if I need to,” he said with a challenging stare. 

“Is that so, Captain?” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Indeed.” 

Kirk indicated the guard. “Send him to deliver the schematics for you. You have no need of him at the moment.”

Spock considered, then handed the PADD to his guard without turning around. 

“Do as he says,” he ordered. The guard narrowed his eyes, but accepted the PADD. He inclined his torso in a slight bow to Spock and saluted the Captain silently, then turned on his heel and strode down the corridor. Once he was out of sight, Spock regarded Kirk curiously.

“It is done. Now what exactly do you intend to talk about?” 

The corner of Kirk’s mouth pulled up into a sly half-smile, but his shimmering hazel eyes did not shift from Spock’s. 

“Well, Mr. Spock, you’ve said yourself that we make an excellent command team, no?”

Spock inclined his head. 

“I believe I have expressed observations along those lines. Our missions together have for the most part been eminently successful.” 

Choosing to ignore the phrase “for the most part,” Kirk gave a small nod of approval. He took a step in, and the pair rotated in sync to stand roughly parallel to the walls. Kirk had to look up very slightly to continue the unbroken lock of their eyes. 

“Spock, I don’t have time to mince words. A captain’s life is fraught with the threat of death, and I for one don’t intend to die with things left unsaid.” 

He unfolded his arms and pressed one delicate finger into Spock’s chest. 

“You’re attracted to me,” he said in a low voice. Spock felt a shiver run down his spine. “Now, that in itself is not surprising,” Kirk continued. “In fact, I’d be a little surprised if you didn’t find me attractive.”

He spread his hand and pressed into Spock’s chest with just his fingertips. Spock allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall. He took a breath and tried to force his heartbeat to slow. 

“Sir, you are mistaken,” he started, “I am—” 

“Don’t give me that ‘Vulcan’ bullshit,” Kirk interrupted scornfully. “If I have learned one thing in this job, it’s how to read people. And behind that perfectly blank cover of yours I’ve read some very interesting things.” 

They were close enough that Spock could feel the human’s warm breath. He hoped Kirk couldn’t feel his pulse quicken through the jacket. 

“Let’s say you are correct.” Spock spoke in a low, intense tone. “What significance does this observation hold?”

Kirk’s face twisted in a grin. 

“Well, there lies the second half of my analysis. I said it was unsurprising that you were attracted to me, which is true. But what is surprising…” he paused, considering his choice of words. “What is surprising is that I return the...feeling, if you’ll allow the use of the word. And I am tired,” his voice lowered to a near whisper, “of tension, and idleness.” 

Spock could feel dopamine spill down his spine and blood soar through his veins even before the sentence was finished. Kirk’s expression did not change, but a thin film of sweat was developing over his muscular arms and across his bare collarbone. His chest strained against the glimmering fabric as it rose up and down.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Spock asked.

“I believe you can infer well enough.”

“You have a woman already. I would seem to be rather redundant.” 

Kirk snorted. 

“Marlena? A mere distraction. She barely meant anything to me when I acquired her, and she means even less now.” 

Spock exhaled slowly.

“A…relationship between a captain and a first officer would not be looked upon kindly by the Empire.” 

“Then call it a partnership. Think of it, Spock.” Kirk’s eyes were sparkling. “It is...perfectly logical.”

Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Imagine how much more efficient of a team we could be,” Kirk continued. “The ancient Spartans, whom our Empire so idolizes, promoted relationships between soldiers so they would fight all the harder for each other. The army as a whole was stronger because of it.” 

Spock was silent. Then, in a near whisper, 

“And if the order should come through to eliminate you?” 

Kirk gave a half shrug. 

“Then you kill me,” he said evenly. “Or don’t, and be at risk for elimination yourself. Death is imminent for every one of us, but that does not mean we should be afraid to live.”

Spock reached a hand up slowly and delicately removed Kirk’s fingers from his chest. He held the arm by the wrist and placed his own hand on Kirk’s chest. 

“I do not believe you have considered the full implications of your statements.”

Kirk felt himself being pushed backwards across the corridor, and, powerless to stop it, his back slammed into the wall. He flattened his free hand  against it , fingers spread, as he was forced up  against it . Breathless, he looked up into Spock’s dark eyes, which were burning intensely. Spock held his arm trapped against the wall with one hand and was pressing into his chest with the other, rendering him motionless.

“I have not come as far as I have only to fall to the rank of captain’s escort,” Spock said bitterly.

“And I would not respect you if you indicated otherwise.” Kirk gasped, struggling for breath. “But as I said, I have no desire for an escort. I am interested more in a…partnership.”

“And perhaps you can be trusted on this matter,” Spock conceded grudgingly. “But regardless, you are unfamiliar with the customs of my culture. It can be a rather…violent courtship.” 

“You underestimate me, Mr. Spock,” Kirk said, breathless but with a confident grin. “I am a violent man.” 

Without shifting his gaze, Spock gradually released his grip on Kirk’s wrist but did not free his chest. Kirk lowered it to his side, ignoring the tingling in the tips of his fingers. Still pressed against the wall, they stared at each other, breathing ragged. 

“What an opportunity.”

A voice sounded from down the corridor, and both officers whipped their heads around. A young ensign in a gold shirt stood triumphantly, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. 

“A captain and a first officer at once?” He shook his head, looking around incredulously. “Unheard of. Not even any guards. And even better,” he laughed, “both conspiring against the Empire, and me with the evidence to prove it…” he unfolded his arms to reveal a tricorder in one hand, which he shook meaningfully. “Well then, I might move up more than a few ranks.” He grinned at the tense pair as Spock released Kirk and took a step back. “Can you imagine me, captaining a starship?” 

The ensign moved towards the two, reaching towards his belt ominously. He drew a bright silver blade from its holster and pointed it intently at Kirk. 

“You may not have to imagine for much longer,” he said in a low, dangerous voice. 

The ensign lunged towards Kirk with a wild swing of the knife. He ducked to the side but was only barely able to escape the blade. It scraped against his bare arm and left a gash that quickly spilled over with blood. Oblivious to the stinging pain, Kirk punched his assailant in the nose. Blood spurted out and coated his raw knuckles. The ensign exclaimed in pain, then put one hand up to his face and laughed incredulously. Holding his nose with one hand, he pivoted to make another swing. But Spock had moved deftly behind him and now grabbed his wrist. The ensign cried out as his bones cracked, and the blade fell from his splayed fingers. Furious, he spun around to face Spock, wrist still clenched tight. Spock was considering his options when the ensign suddenly gasped, face twisted in pain, and began to sink to the ground. Spock released his wrist as it was pulled away, and the limp body sagged to reveal a panting Kirk, who had grabbed the abandoned knife and plunged it into the back of its former owner. Hand dripping scarlet, he jerked the blade out and the corpse dropped to the floor. He gave the crimson blade a cursory examination, then threw it in disgust to the floor next to the body of its wielder. Gasping for breath, exhilarated by the metallic smell of hot blood, he looked up to Spock and laughed. 

“So what do you think of—”

He was interrupted by Spock stepping in to kiss him. He inhaled through his nose in surprise as a long-fingered hand twined around the back of his head and worked its way into his hair. Spock’s beard was coarse against his skin, and he smiled into the kiss. Spock felt a blood-coated hand caress his cheek and slide down his neck. He stepped over the corpse, purposefully crushing the tricorder which had fallen from the ensign’s hands. The plastic and metal crunched under his boot heel as they moved backwards. Their bodies melded together, once again pressed against the wall; blood and sweat coated their skin as they gasped in tandem. Spock pulled away from the embrace and fixed Kirk with a curious stare. 

“Tell me again about this… ‘partnership.’”


End file.
